L'amour vache
by sandou01
Summary: Le titre est mignon mais l'Os ne l'est pas! Naruto à toujours été quelqu'un avec une volonté de fer mais certain acte peuvent nous briser et nous mettre plus bas que terre et c'est ce qui est arrivé à Naruto.


**Hello,**

 **Tout d'abords je tiens à vous dire que le titre à l'air mielleux mais le Ons-shot ne l'ait pas vraiment, il traite de la violence conjugale, ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet dont il faut en rire, et il n'as rien qui fasse rire dedans. Et si jamais vous êtes victimes ou témoins de violences quelle soit conjugales ou parentales, ne vous taisez pas, il est important que vous vous confiez et que vous en parlez à la police!**

 **Par contre je suis désolé pour ma fiction en cours sur Naruto, mais j'ai eu des rattrapages récemment donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de finir le prochain chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude il arrive bientôt!**

* * *

 **L'amour vache**

Tout devint flou autour de lui, toute la douleur disparue, il se sentit comme entouré dans un cocon de chaleur. Il n'entendait plus ce sifflement incessant au niveau de ses oreilles, il ne sentait plus non plus le sang froid qui coulait le long de son arcade. Tout ce dont il s'apercevait c'est que les coups avaient cessé de pleuvoir et qu'il s'en fonçait de plus en plus dans la mort.

La mort, il en aurait presque sourit s'il avait pu, dire qu'avant il avait cette joie de vivre et qu'aujourd'hui à cet instant même il l'accueillait à bras ouverts...

Quelques semaines plus tôt...

Naruto avait peur, non en fait il était carrément terrorisé. Ho, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, au début il avait essayé de se rebeller mais il avait vite abandonné. C'est pourquoi, ce matin pour la énième fois il se relevait, se dirigeant vers la cuisine de ce grand appartement cherchant de quoi calmer la douleur.

Il n'avait plus vraiment de volonté, il continuait ses faux sourires devant tout le monde leur mentent dès que quelqu'un lui posait des questions, et tout le monde le croyait, car après tout il était connu que le jeune blond était d'une nature maladroite. De toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment à se justifier vue qu'il ne voyait quasiment plus personne.

Quelqu'un vient l'enlacer par-derrière le faisant se tendre.

\- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bon-bonjour, oui très bien et toi ?

\- Hum.

Et c'était toujours le même cirque le matin, Naruto était crispé mais l'homme derrière lui ne remarquait rien une fois de plus, ce complaisant dans le mensonge et une idylle illusoire. Le brun qui se situait derrière lui embrassa son cou et remonta vers l'oreille. Il y avait quelques mois de ça cette action aurait donné de délicieux frisons aux garçons mais maintenant c'était de peur.

\- Je rentrerais tard ce soir, j'ai un dîner d'affaires.

\- Encore ? S'étrangla le blond

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais en ce moment le patron ne me lâche pas, tous les clients veulent que ce soit moi.

Naruto n'ajouta rien, il savait donc la sentence qui allait tomber se soir, il la redoutait d'avance...

Ce soir la fut plus violent que les autres, quand il se regarda dans la glace se matin là, il put voir un coquard se former sur son œil droit, en plus de ça son bras droit le faisait énormément souffrir. Il ne pouvait se résigner à aller à l'hôpital pour ça sinon tout se saurait, et ça il voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas lui causer de tort.

Sasuke était déjà partie travaillé et lui restait à la maison, à attendre son retour c'était une routine qui c'était installé depuis longtemps. Il ne cherchait pas de travail, du moins plus depuis un certain moment, il était trop mal en point le matin et ne pourrait expliquer toutes ses blessures à chaque fois. Il avait envie de pleurer, ou était donc partie toute sa détermination ? Son envie de montrer aux autres qu'il avait de la valeur ? Sa joie de vivre ? Tout était partie en même temps que le premier coup avait été porté.

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la porte, ne s'attendant pas au retour de Sasuke si tôt il se bloqua en regardant la personne rentrer. Tou deux restèrent figés à se regarder.

\- Désolé Naruto, j'aurais dû prévenir, je suis juste passé reprendre...

Le nouvel arrivant se tue en s'apercevant la couleur violette qui s'étalait sur l'oeil.

\- Mon Dieu Naruto ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Dit il en s'approchant à toute vitesse.

\- Ri-rien, je suis juste... Juste tombé. Dit-il de façon saccadé n'ayant pas encore trouvé de mensonge potable.

L'homme en face de lui fronça les sourcils ne le croyant absolument pas, mais voyons que son interlocuteur tentait de se dérober, il lui saisit le bras et malheureusement pour le blond ce fut le mauvais. Il lâcha donc un long gémissement de douleur qui fit relâcher la prise à l'inviter.

Celui-ci souleva la manche pour apercevoir que le bras était gonflé, et une couleur peu rassurante s'étalait dessus.

\- Mais merde Naruto, pourquoi t'es pas à l'hôpital?!

Le brun le tira par l'autre bras d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

\- Je t'y conduis tout de suite.

\- Non... Itcahi je...

\- Aucune protestation n'est possible ! Je t'y conduis point barre.

Il ne put que protester mais l'homme étant plus fort que lui, qui le poussa, tout en faisant attention à son bras, dans la voiture. Il démarra au quart de tour, il appuya sur quelques touches sur son écran tactile et un bruit d'appel se fit entendre, le blond le regarda paniqué.

\- T'appelle qui ?

\- Sasuke, il doit...

\- Non ! Cria-t-il en raccrochant.

Itachi le regarda incrédule pendant une microseconde avant de se reprendre, c'était sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter son compagnon qu'il avait clairement refusé, mais la virulence avec laquelle il l'avait fait était anormal.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence religieux et arrivé à l'hôpital ils furent quasiment directement pris en charge. Le brun resta dans le couloir en attendant le résultat des examens. Il réfléchissait au comportement du jeune, depuis 18 ans qui le connaissait, jamais Naruto n'avait réagi comme ça, et encore moins caché quoique ce soit à son petit frère. Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il allait bientôt tout comprendre.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa ! Interpella une infirmière.

\- Oui ?

\- Le docteur voudrait vous parler en privé.

Il acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme, quand il rentra dans le bureau, la mine sombre du médecin ne le rassura pas.

\- Est ce que c'est grave ? Je pensais juste à une fracture. Intervint il aussitôt.

\- C'est qu'une petite fracture pas d'inquiétude là dessus. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage ce sont ses autres blessures qui sont plus ou moins récente.

\- Les autres ? S'inquiéta t-il.

\- Oui certains os qui sont fissurés, savez vous si votre ami fréquente quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Oui, mon petit frère. Ça fait quatre ans qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Ajouta t-il.

\- Avez-vous remarqué un changement dans leur de comportement ?

\- Non,... enfin si, Naruto est un peu plus renfermé que d'habitude. C'est sûrement dû aux faites que depuis 6 mois mon frère rentre tard et par tôt, ils se voient de moins en moins.

Le médecin fronça ses sourcils, la première hypothèse dans se genre de ce cas était le compagnon qui était violent, mais il n'avait aucune réelle preuve, il médita une minute avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Et voit-il d'autre personne en ce moment, ou il reste tout seul la journée ?

\- Eh bien je crois qu'il reste à la maison, il n'as pas de travail alors que tous ses amis oui, et quoiqu'l soit très social je crois qu'il ne sort plus que pour chercher du travail.

\- En êtes vous sur ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Le genre de blessure qu'il présente son souvent dû à de la violence.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il effrayé par ce qu'insinuait le médecin. Naruto a toujours été maladroit et...

\- J'en suis sur, votre ami se fait battre.

Le cœur du brun loupa un battement et sa respiration eut un raté, qui pouvait s'en prendre à Naruto ? Et puis pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas alors ? Et pourquoi n'en avait il parlé à personne ?

Le médecin l'autorisa à voir le blond dès que le plâtre fut posé, il entra donc dans une autre

pièce où Naruto était assis sur un lit, son bras droit maintenu par une écharpe condamné pour quelques mois à rester plié. L'oeil bleu était recouvert d'une crème pour atténuer la couleur violette qui s'étalait tout autour.

Le corbeau s'approcha de lui doucement, et comme si celui ci avait deviné il baissa ses yeux sur ses genoux attendant la sentence. Mais rien ne fut dit avant que le plus vieux le prenne dans ses prit donc son courage à deux mains et posant la question redouter.

\- Qui ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient mais les pleure redoublèrent de force, son cœur se brisa. Il avait toujours aimé Naruto mais vue que celui avait préféré son petit frère il n'avait rien dit. Mais le voir si fragile lui faisait se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il secoua mentalement sa tête ne pouvant pas croire que Sasuke battait cet être si adorable, mais il était loin d'être un idiot le silence était bien trop éloquent.

\- Réponds Naruto ! Fit il durement puis rajouta plus doucement: s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir, de t'entendre le dire.

\- Je su-suis désolés... Bafouilla t-il. Je voudrais rentrer, je suis fatigué.

Itachi resserra encore plus son étreinte, il savait que Naruto ne dirait rien, il était trop fier et

têtu pour ça. Il avait toujours les yeux embués de larmes quand ils remontèrent en voiture. Le brun l'observa du coin de l'oeil tout en suivant la route. Rien dans leur couple ne présageait une telle chose, ils avaient l'air d'un couple modèle et aimant, c'est vrai que ces temps s'il ne les voyait plus vraiment mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester à ses yeux le synonyme même d'amour.

\- Naruto il faut qu'on en parle...

\- ….

\- Depuis quand ça dure ?

Encore une fois le jeune homme à ses côtés ne lui répondit pas, et s'il ne disait rien il ne

pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ce dernier reparti dans ses souvenirs, ce soir là ou tout avait commencé.

Six mois plus tôt...

Sasuke était rentré éméché d'un dîner avec le patron, et il n'avait pas mis au courant le blond, celui ci l'avait donc attendu jusqu'à minuit. Le brun avait bu, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

\- T'étais ou ? L'avait interpellé son compagnon.

\- Je dînais. Répondit il méchamment.

Le jeune Uchiwa n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool et en plus celui ci le rendait aigri de plus passer un dîner avec son patron qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir au lieu d'être tranquillement avec son compagnon l'avait encore plus énervé.

\- Tu aurais pu m'avertir ! Grondait le blond.

\- Ho Ta gueule ! Grinçait il. Tout le monde n'est pas au chômage comme toi, il en faut bien un pour payer le loyer et la bouffe.

Naruto en avait été plus qu'irrité par la remarque, il savait qu'il ne rapportait rien mais il trimait pour trouver un travail et le brun le savait. Il était donc partie dans la chambre en claquant la porte faisant comprendre à son compagnon qu'il dormait sur le canapé, mais celui ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Sasuke c'était donc dirigé lui aussi vers cette pièce et se mit à genoux sur le lit tout en se déshabillant.

\- Non ! Avait réagi le blond. Toi tu dors sur le canapé !

\- Et puis quoi encore. Avait craché le brun. Déshabilles toi ! J'ai envie de le faire !

\- Va crever !

L'Uchiwa l'avait alors retourné vers lui, les yeux brillant d'une colère sourde qui se répercutait dans les yeux bleus en dessous de lui.

\- J'ai dit non, alors casses toi de la Uchiwa !

Il ne s'était pas attendu alors à recevoir une gifle cinglante, le tétanisant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient et donc que le blond reçoive un coup. Mais celle ci n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres, non celle ci avait été par pure méchanceté. Il se fit alors retourner sur le ventre et son pantalon baissé sur ses genoux.

\- Vu que tu ne rapportes pas d'argent, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose.

Il avait sorti ça tout en le pénétrant d'un coup de hanche faisant hurler de douleur le blond, il se déhanchait en lui tout en l'empêchant de se rebeller. Naruto n'avait jamais autant souffert durant l'acte, sa gorge lui faisait mal tellement il hurlait.

Au bout de quelques minutes le brun c'était déverser en lui dans un râle avant de s'effondrer à côté et de s'endormir. Le blond lui en avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se souvint qu'à cette époque il avait finit par se lever et avait préparé un sac pour partir, il était encore plein de détermination, il avait donc filé chez un ami durant plusieurs jours.

Bien sûr il était revenu ayant pardonné son compagnon, pensant que l'alcool lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Mais il avait déchanté quand il était revenu. Il lui avait dit qu'il était rentré et Sasuke l'avait attendu sur le canapé.

-T'étais ou ? Demanda celui ci hargneusement.

\- Chez Kiba.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vue venir son amant l'avait saisie par les cheveux et mit à terre, Naruto avait relevé les yeux vers lui pleins de colère. Mais il n'avait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit qu'un poing s'était écrasé sur sa joue.

\- Alors ça y est t'es allé faire ta pute ailleurs et maintenant tu reviens la bouche en cœur. Cracha Sasuke.

Une pluie de coups avait suivi sa déclaration, et Naruto n'avait pas répliqué il avait juste cherché à se protéger, son compagnon l'avait insulté. Le lendemain il s'était excusé lui promettant de ne pas recommencer mais cette promesse n'avait pas fait long feu et tout avait recommencé. Bien sûr il leur restait encore des moments de tendresse qui était de plus en plus rare, mais qui faisait espérer l'Uzumaki sur le fait que son compagnon redeviendrait un jour lui même.

Il revient au moment présent quand la voiture s'arrêta devant son immeuble, il sortit de la voiture, toujours un silence et monta jusqu'à l'appartement. Il fut surpris de voir Itachi le

suivre mais ne dit rien. C'est quand celui ci fila directement dans la chambre à couché qu'il paniqua. Il le suivit à son tour pour le voir jeter une valise sur le lit et la remplir de ses habits. Ce dernier resta un moment sur le pas de la porte ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait avant de retenir de son bras valide celui du brun.

\- Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Stop ! Hurla t-il.

L'aînée ne se laissa pas faire gesticulant pour se dégager tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire plus de mal, sa réaction était une réponse positive à ce qu'il avait pensé plutôt. Quand il arriva enfin à libérer son bras, il prit Naruto par les épaules le faisant reculer loin de la valise avant de s'adresser à lui comme à un enfant.

\- Naruto calme toi s'il te plaît.

Il plaida doucement en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux saphir, il lui en sécha une qui coulait et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Votre relation n'est pas saine. Il te bat, ce n'est pas de l'amour...

\- Bien sur qu'il m'aime. Le coupa le blond.

\- Peut être bien que oui . Concéda t-il. Mais cet amour ci est violent, tu pourrais y laisser ta vie et ça je m'y refuse !

\- Mais je l'aime. Souffla le plus jeune.

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu t'éloignes de lui. Tu ne peux pas rester.

Le voyant toujours retissant à l'idée de partir, Itachi décida d'abattre sa dernière carte, même s'il risquait de passer pour un salaud, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce petit ange.

\- Si jamais tu décides de rester j'appellerais les flics. Fit il d'un ton implacable.

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans les noirs corbeaux de son interlocuteur, il hoqueta n'en revenant pas qu'Itachi soit prêt à laisser son petit frère aller en prison. Il put voir dans ses yeux, ainsi que sa posture, qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il était déterminé. Naruto voyait déjà les titres des journaux parlant de son compagnon ; son regard qui hurlerait à la trahison ; la perte de son travail et son argent ; la perte de ses amis, même de toute vie sociale. Il ne pouvait pas infliger tout ça à Sasuke, il l'aimait bien trop, il voulait le protéger peu importe ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Il baissa la tête et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps indiquant qu'il abdiquait. L'Uchiwa lui embrassa le front avant de repartir remplir le sac.

Il avait fait toutes les pièces à la recherche de toutes les affaires qui était possible d'emporter à la main. Le blond, lui, n'avait pas bougé regardant un point fixe ne prêtant pas attention aux allés et venus de l'autre.

Quand la deuxième et dernière valise fut bouclée, il s'avança vers la table de nuit où traînait un cadre avec une photo de lui et son amant pour leur un an de couple. Il se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, pourtant tout ce passait bien, il y avait déjà eu des disputes mais rien que des paroles en l'air. A quel moment avaient ils commis une erreur ? A qui la faute ?

\- Allons-y Naruto. Fit doucement Itachi.

Le plus âgé pris les valises en mains, et partie dans le couloir, il se retourna tout de même pour voir le blond fermer doucement la porte de la chambre, dans son esprit, il fermait la porte à ses souvenirs. Malheureusement rien ne finit toujours comme chacun le souhaite, c'est donc quand le brun s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte d'entrée que celle ci le fit.

Un grand silence suivit le grincement de la porte, Sasuke avait oublié des dossiers sur son bureau il était donc rentré plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère faisait ici, il analysa la scène, son frère avait des bagages en mains, il en reconnaissait d'ailleurs le propriétaire dû au fait qu'il soit orange. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que son aîné foutait avec les valises, apparemment pleine à craquer de son petit ami ?

Il remonta son visage vers le blond qui avait les yeux rivés vers le sol, se cachant derrière l'homme devant lui. C'est au moment où le main de son aimé se posant craintivement sur le bras d'Itachi qu'un fusible grilla. Il empoigna les sacs que son frère avait pour les lui arracher des mains et les balancer à terre avant de l'empoigner par le col.

\- Faut toujours que tu me prennes tout ce à quoi je tiens ! Hurla t-il. Ça t'as pas suffi de me prendre l'amour de papa, sa reconnaissance et son entreprise ! Il faut aussi que tu me piques mon petit ami !

Son frère lui dégagea sa main avant de le repousser un peu plus loin, éloignant de son bras Naruto qui c'était agrippé à lui sous la peur.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sasuke ! Tu l'as perdu le jour ou tu as commencé à lever la main sur lui.

Le plus jeune en resta légèrement abasourdi, comment Itachi pouvait avoir eu une telle information, il se retourna alors vers son compagnon et remarqua le plâtre.

\- Tu lui as tout balancé, espèce de traître !

\- Il ne m'a rien dit du tout !

\- Toi la ferme ! Cria encore plus fort le petit brun. Ça t'arrange bien, toi qui as toujours eu des vues dessus.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Cracha Itachi.

\- Bien sur que ça a tout à voir, Naruto hurle au loup et tu rappliques en moins de deux. Ça t'a toujours énervé qu'il me préfère à toi, du coup il a fallu que tu te l'approprie comme tout ! Et toi, dit il en s'adressant au blond, ça t'amuse de jouer la catin ? D'écarter les cuisses pour mon frère ?

\- Ça suffit petit frère modère tes paroles. Gronda l'aîné.

\- Ho excuse moi d'avoir insulté ton amant, d'ailleurs depuis quand vous vous envoyez en l'air ? Si ça se trouve vous vous foutez de ma gueule depuis le début. Et ton amour à toi n'était qu'un mensonge, comme tout le reste !

Naruto qui n'avait pas réagi depuis le début ne pouvait avaler ses paroles et dans un sursaut de volonté il lui mit une gifle. Les deux bruns se figèrent sur place, l'Uzumaki avait toujours aimé son compagnon et jamais il ne l'aurait trompé. Il allait répliquer quand il vit les yeux de son bourreau et il prit peur au moment ou il se retourna vers lui, le poing lui arriva en pleine mâchoire il sentit le haut de sa tête heurter un meuble et il glissa par terre tout en sentant deux coups de pied en plein dans son estomac. Il entendait les deux bruns hurler mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se disait.

Puis tout devint flou autour de lui, Toute la douleur disparue, il se sentit comme entouré dans un cocon de chaleur. Il n'entendait plus ce sifflement incessant au niveau de ses oreilles, il ne sentait plus non plus le sang froid qui coulait le long de son arcade. Tout ce dont il s'apercevait c'est que les coups avaient cessé de pleuvoir et qu'il s'en fonçait de plus en plus dans la mort.

La mort, il en aurait presque sourit s'il avait pu, dire qu'avant il avait cette joie de vivre et qu'aujourd'hui à cet instant même il l'accueillait à bras ouverts...

Cinq ans plus tard Itachi sortait de la prison comme chaque mois, il venait voir son petit frère, celui ci c'était calmé, du coup il allait surement pouvoir sortir pour bonne conduite, c'était l'aîné qui en avait fait la demande auprès des juges. Le petit brun était allé voir un psychologue pour comprendre son comportement, trop de surmenage, une haine pour son frère enfoui qui avait resurgi quand il avait compris les sentiments qu'éprouvait celui ci pour son compagnon, ce dernier en avait fait les frais.

Le brun regarda sa montre, il allait être en retard, il monta alors dans sa voiture jetant un dernier regard vers ce bâtiment gris et austère. On avait beau lui dire que son petit frère était « guérit » lui était persuadé du contraire, même s'il ne battrait sûrement plus personne cette période de sa vie lui avait laissé de profonde blessure et une culpabilité sans nom.

Il soupira et démarra sa voiture avant de foncer vers l'aéroport, il serait finalement à l'heure vue comment la route était dégagée. Quand l'avion qu'il attendait arriva, il se plaça devant les sorties cherchant cette touffe blonde qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quatre ans, et quand il l'aperçut il sut que ses sentiments étaient toujours d'actualité mais il savait aussi que l'homme à qui il tenait la main était son nouveau compagnon. Peu importe que cela ne soit pas réciproque du moment que ce Gaara prenait soin de Naruto il ne ferait rien.

* * *

 **Bon ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder mais je tenais à faire un One-shot dessus pour vous montrer que malgré tout la violence conjugale n'est pas réservé qu'aux femmes. La j'ai mit Sasuke en méchant mais j'aurais pu y mettre Sakura ou une autre fille... Bref.**

 **N'oubliez pas, vos commentaires sont ma drogue!**


End file.
